


You'll Never See It Cumming

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Persona 5, Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Vore, Hero Worship, I would never taint her good deeds like that, Isabelle is only here for a second I promise, M/M, Twinks, hyper, hyper cum, inkling transformation, twink transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: In the Smash Ultimate Residency Hall, the event coordinator is determined to get the new arrivals to make some friends. But… how is she going to get that done when all Joker does is sass everyone? Well, she’s used to challenges, surely it isn’t impossible! Even if the next person is equally sassy and sour! Oh, jeeze.





	You'll Never See It Cumming

“Hyah!”

“Link, that’s not very nice to say.”

“HUWAH!”

“I know he was rude, but he–”

Shunk.

The door slammed shut behind Joker, a triforce emblazoned onto the metal surface. Once again, the tall, dark-haired boy found himself inside of the Smash Ultimate Residency’s main hallway. He had been tasked with introducing himself to everyone by the de facto leader of the event’s head organizer. At some point, it had been a non-descript businessman who couldn’t care less. However, ever since Isabelle took over, everything had been more… chummy. Regardless, he hadn’t had much luck in making friends, even with said organizer accompanying him.

“Oh, w-well that’s alright! We’ll just try again with someone new, I suppose.” Isabelle stammered, leafing through one of her many binders. The spine was labelled “compatibility charts for optimal event enjoyment”–and she had many others just like it in her office. She took out a red marker and made a dark red ‘X’ on Joker and Link’s compatibility evaluation. This seemed like the fiftieth negative mark she’d made for him today.

Behind every door he had stepped through, he had managed to piss someone off. Peach was offended by his refusal to acknowledge her as legitimate royalty, Pit was taken aback by his ‘are those wings actually real? Weird.’ comment, and Link was quite rustled by Joker’s suggestion that the three goddesses were, in essence, quite like his own personas.

Unperturbed by all of this–after all, he knew he was right–Isabelle led him to a door with a heavily stylized squid on the front of it. Music pumped out of it, bass shaking the metal slightly. Isabelle knocked, and the music stopped a few seconds later.

“Come iiin.” A voice said, clearly perturbed by the intrusion.

“Ah, before we go in–this is the inklings’ room!” Isabelle cheerily announced, gesturing to the squid on the front door. “They’re squids, they’re kids–they’re a barrel of fun and a hit at parties! I know you’re not super extroverted like they are, but I promise they’ll warm up to you if you just talk to them, okay?” Isabelle flashed Joker a reassuring smile, opening the door and leading him inside.

“Good morning, Rider! This is Joker, the newest resident.”

“Hello.” Joker looked around the room for a moment, not engaging the occupant in conversation. It was a large room–eight separate rooms, actually, each one with a face on it for the supposed residents. The main room was cluttered with weapons, clothes, shoes, and… were those paint splatters? What were they even getting up to in here? The resident cleared his throat loudly, and Joker refocused his attention.

“Hey, hello? I’m over here. It’s rude to snoop as soon as you get into someone’s room.” The resident crossed his arms, sneering at Joker. He was an older boy, probably the chaperone of the group–all attendees under a certain age needed one, after all. He had a darker skin-tone than most of the faces on the doors, and his green tentacle-hair contrasted with it in a bold but pleasing manner. His outfit of choice appeared to be a leather jacket, a pair of black shorts, and black lace-up boots. And a permanent scowl.

“I was just inspecting the room. It’s different from mine.”

“They’re all very different, actually!” Isabelle piped up. “Each room has been suited to your tastes and respective homes.”

“Wonderful fun facts, Isabelle.” Rider said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I aim to please!” She said, not seeming to register the insult.

“Well, now that we’ve had our community planning lesson for the day–nice to meet you, I’m vegging out, please leave.”

“Oh, Rider, don’t be so harsh! Joker’s new, so it’s important that he make new friends, and–” Isabelle stopped herself short as her pocket started ringing loudly. “Oh!” She pulled out her phone, answering it quickly. “Mister Mayor! Oh, yes, yes, of course. Absolutely. Oh, where is it? I… well…” Her cheery expression slowly shifted to one of worry. “You can’t find the binder?! I… I’ll be right there, Mister Mayor!” She hung up, clumsily stuffing her phone back into her pocket. “I’m so sorry, you two, I have an urgent matter to attend to–I promise, I’ll be right back–but I need to help the Mayor!”

“Isabelle, wait–” Joker began, but was cut off as Isabelle left him in the dust. “…She runs fast.”

Now sitting in awkward silence with Rider staring him down, Joker wasn’t sure what to do–so he resorted to his usual: snarky comments. He stuck his hands in his pockets, kicking an empty soda bottle aside. “Did you make all of this yourself? This place is a pigsty.”

“Aw, fuck off.” The boy growled. “Listen, I just got the twerps to go and play Turf Wars on the Moray Towers stage, can I get a moment of peace and quiet? What’s an inkling gotta do?!”

“Inkling?” Joker inquired, amusement present in his voice. “Well, I have an inkling of a clue. Just tell me about yourself and I’ll be on my way.”

“Ugh. Okay, so we’re squids. But also kids. Except me. Rider. They’re all twerpy little brats with too much energy. Basically, we come from a post-apocalyptic world, blah blah blah, humans are extinct, and we just dress up and splat each other with ink all day. Happy?”

“Really?” Joker tried to stop himself from laughing. “That sounds so made up.” He shook his head. “Joker.” He gestured to himself. “I’m from a place where there’s an entire alternate dimension where you can fight demons by using a demon within you.”

“And you’re calling my world bullshit? Please.”

“It’s better than finger-painting in a pile of garbage.”

“The fuck is the matter with you?! Even that Ganondork guy had better manners–and I know a thing about bad manners.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m sure you do.” Joker smirked, picking up a tattered shoe, tossing it to the side. “Normally a host would clean up for their guest.”

With a scream of frustration and a movement speed that Joker had never seen, Rider swung his arm out, grabbing a gigantic paint roller and slamming him up against a wall with it. The roller was suddenly drenched in green ink, and it burned where it sat on his stomach. Joker desperately tried to reach up to his mask, attempting to summon his persona–but Rider had him locked against the wall, arms and all.

“Listen here, fucker. I’m fed up with you. I’m gonna give you one more chance to leave.”

Joker couldn’t stop himself.

“And leave this trash pile paradise, where your weird story is an excuse for being slobs? Whatever will I do?”

“Alright, I get it.” Rider’s scowl broke out into a smile. “I’ll just have to make you understand, then!” He drew back his roller for just a second before slamming into Joker again, and rolled it upwards and behind him, sending the sassy protagonist onto the floor. Joker, dazed and his vision spinning from the impact, looked up as he heard a belt clicking and fabric falling. As his vision focused, he saw a spot of green against a huge, brown canvas. He slid his mask, shaken loose, up to his nose again.

In front of him, Rider had whipped out an impossibly large cock, dripping with green ink, splattering the floor in front of him. The enormous brown dick throbbed before him, the slit opening to let out more of his precum.

“Alright. Heads or tails, fucker?”

“H-” Before Joker could make a sarcastic response, he felt the roller slam into his face again, pressure building on it as Rider used it to vault himself to the other side. Sputtering and wiping his mask, he turned over onto this back, just in time to see Rider’s enormous cock slip right around his feet. The grip was a force unlike anything he’d ever felt, and Rider’s moans from it were… tainted with something. Malice? Evil? Chaos?

“Too late! Tails!” He grinned, cock throbbing and sucking Joker in up to his thighs. His slit caught hold of his clothing–and with one throb, ripped it all off, leaving him naked except for his mask. He finally started to scramble, losing his cool and pushing against the floor–anything to stop the inkling’s cock from sucking him up. “Awww, what, you wanna get out? Too late!” Rider stuck out his tongue, sitting down and moving his cock upwards, putting Joker upright. Joker slid in slowly, pulled by gravity now, trying to use his arms to stop himself from going in any further. Rider grinned as he saw the enormous bulge travelling down his shaft, only stopping once Joker was in up to his armpits.

“Anything you wanna say?” Rider snickered. Before Joker could open his mouth to plead, he tensed his cock–and sucked him right down, his entire body slowly travelling into the inkling’s enormous, ink-filled balls. “Heh. How’s that for a last surprise?”

Joker clawed at the walls of the inkling’s shaft, nothing seeming to hurt him. His body was covered in thick, green ink, and everything was too slippery to hold onto. He fell, suddenly, right into a gigantic pool of the ink. He could see some light filtering through the inkling’s ballsack, and a hand-shaped shadow rubbing it. The sack kept filling with ink, Joker desperately trying to hold his breath and travel back the way he came. With nothing working and his lungs burning, Joker regretfully gasped for air, taking in lungfuls of ink.

He could… breathe it?! It was burning him from the inside-out, sure, but he was… alive. That was a good start, but the ink around him was still burning him both inside and out. Everything felt warm, and his body wasn’t feeling so hot. It was like a fever, but his thoughts, movements, and even his sight was thickened and slowed–like everything was warping and churning around him. Eventually, the stinging turned to heat, the heat turned to… pleasure? He couldn’t explain why his cock was getting so hard, or why he was suddenly smiling.

His body thinned out, more and more mass moving down to his cock, the once-average dick suddenly gaining the mass from his muscles and his height, boosting it out to a two-foot-long monster. He gasped at how good it felt in the ink, thrusting into the air, not even noticing that the more he moved, the more lithe his body became. His arms and legs thinned themselves out, his feet becoming larger, and his spine shrinking down as he became much shorter than before. His hair batted against his face as it infused itself with ink, locks of hair becoming tentacles that swept up and back on his head. His teeth rearranged themselves, becoming sharper and whiter, and his mask slowly sank into his face, turning into a black raccoon-like marking around his eyes.

He tried to hold onto himself–his chest, his cock, anything–but it only pushed him deeper into the warm, inky fantasy he was living. His mind slowly gave way–his thoughts of himself as superior and inherently better slowly morphing. He knew he was great–he was great! Not anyone else, it was him! It was–

Rider!

Rider was SO amazing, he was the best out of every inkling he’d ever met! He wanted nothing more than to be with him forever and ever, and he was in his balls RIGHT NOW! He couldn’t believe it, his dream was coming true, and he was going to spend the rest of his life with the sexy inkling, no matter what!

Joker’s eyes crossed, his cock throbbing bigger and bigger, taking up more space than he did in Rider’s ballsack, and he moaned loudly as suddenly he was cumming barrels and barrels of ink, bloating up Rider’s sack quickly.

Outside, Rider pumped his cock, feeling his project finally finishing up, his own eyes rolling up, his tongue sticking out as he launched bucket after bucket of cum against the ceiling, eventually sending up a giant spurt–and slamming Joker against the roof of the room before he dove back down into a puddle of green ink, splashing right up to Rider and throwing his arms around him.

“See what I mean, asshole?” Rider panted, giving Joker the biggest shit-eating grin he could.

“Yeah, definitely, dude!” Joker said, not recognizing his new, higher voice and fresher vocabulary. His grin was enormous, his hair a messy collection of new, green tentacles, and his enthusiasm all-natural. “Man, that was so sick! Can we do it again?!”

“Slow down there, dude.” Rider smirked, pushing his face away. “You’ll get plenty from me later. Maybe you’ll even find someone you can help out, too.” He squeezed Joker’s enormous cock, almost as big as his own. “But before that, let’s get you cleaned up. We might be messy, but there’s a fuckin’ system.”

“Of course! You’d never be that dumb, to just leave stuff lying around.”

“See? Now you get it.” Rider kissed the new green inkling’s cheek, who diligently followed him as he got up and led him to their enormous closet. “Now rinse off, get in there, and pick out something fresh.”

“Can’t you do it for me, Rider? Your taste is super fresh! Way fresher than mine, dude!”

“I guess. Heh.” Rider shook his head, pleased with his handiwork as he picked out some black shorts, a chilly mountain coat, pilot goggles, and a pair of gold hi-horses. As his protege eagerly slipped into them, he grabbed a camera, snapping a polaroid of his new fan, ink still splattered on his cheek, with an eager and excited smile plastered across his face. He wiped the ink off his cheek with a thumb, and spread it across the back of the photo, slapping it onto his door, right below his own face.

“Woah, really?!” Joker had stars in his eyes.

“Not for free.” Rider beckoned him forwards. “That first round was just to get you ready. Now let’s really get some splats on your record.”

The door shut behind the two of them, with Rider absolutely sure that Joker’s newest persona was one he would never give up.


End file.
